Some Nights
by zoofrog2
Summary: Elsie Smith is a girl with spirit, and L is a guy with no goal but to win, when the two are tossed together,they will both need each other to accomplish their goals, but can they do so without letting the emotions they both try to hide getting in the way? LxOC
1. Chapter 1

_So Howdy You guys! This is my first Deathnote Fanfiction, but I'm a great lover the entire series and I couldn't resist writing one, it's an LxOC character. PLEASE review, and tell me if its needs more of this or that, :) Thanks! _

**A Not So Average Girl- Chapter One**

_Introduction:_

_Else Smith, just another girl walking on the street, just another face in the crowd, easily forgettable? Right? No, Elsie Smith, despite her appearance was a girl on a warpath, a child from a broken home with too many brain cells and dreams to end up another simpleminded citizen. Graduating with honors 6 years before her time from England's most prestigious university, she a genius, could have done anything with her life, could have moved on from her past life and made a new tomorrow for herself but, did not. All those things didn't matter to the quirky girl, vengeance; most ruthless was her goal since she was old enough to know better. _

Elsie rounded the corner of the crowded Tokyo Street," _Why did I have to come here again", _she patronized herself accusingly, but she knew all too well that her final goal was well worth it. She had rushed, after all straight to Japan after word of the Kira case spread to her ears, quickly quitting her dull job as a government detective for Russia to devote her time to the baffling case. She knew it was her one true chance, possible the only one she would ever have, to beat L.

L scratched his head in confusion, and grabbed for another cookie, violently biting the top of its icing head off as he began to speak, sending cookie bits flying from his mouth. "Kira has proven to be much more organized than I originally planned on him being, but I will find his weakness." He stated calmly, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the eyes that stared at him hopefully, obviously they were now doubting his abilities to solve the complex case. In truth L was having his own doubts about the case himself, but he would never let his team know that. _"If I at the very least, am not at least acting confident about the case, then Kira will have won, before the fun and games have even truly begun." _He thought, grinning at the picturesque moment when he would undoubtedly win, and he put to death yet another cookie at the thought as he went back to typing.

_Okay! So that's chapter one! See you all nest week! Read and Review please! Share it with your friends!_

_-Love, Zoofrog2_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys! Here comes chapter two! I appreciate any reviews or suggestions you have, just review away okay? Share with your friends if you liked it! Thanks!_

**A Most Difficult Situation- Chapter 2**

Watari was stuck, his most promising student ever, the amazing L, completely dumbfounded with a case the world thought only he could solve, and for once, Watari wasn't sure L could really do it. That's where _she_ came in, he'd been monitoring her for well over 5 years, watching as she breezed through her academics and succeeded in climbing to the top of some of the toughest detective organizations and militaries in the world. Watari also knew she had taken interest in the Kira case, going as far as quitting her best job so far with the Russians and coming to Japan. He had kept tabs on her work and found she had reached many of the same conclusions as L had, even with missing bits and pieces of evidence, and Watari was praying that that would mean she would be willing to involve herself in the case officially.

Elsie smiled, satisfaction radiating a warm feeling through her as she stared at the successfully hacked "Police Officials Only" files now saved to her laptop. She rose gracefully from the tiny booth in the coffee shop and formulated a plan for the day as she made her way outside. She figured someone would be coming soon enough to take her away, either to beg her for her assistance in the Kira case or to question her about the files she just downloaded. _ "Either way, I'll get the same end result"_ she mused to herself as she walked hurriedly down the strangely empty sidewalk. She heard the footsteps of the man long before she felt his hands clasp down over her mouth.

_Please review! I've decided to start updating WAY more often on this story since I love it. See you in the internets! _

_-Zoofrog2_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am in love with this story, so I'm going to be posting a bunch, hope no one minds! Read and Review! _

**An Odd First Meeting- Chapter 3**

"Mrf-hmph!" screamed Elsie through her captors hands, she had expected a confrontation, maybe, but a full on kidnapping? She was confused, so she did the only thing she thought reasonable, she fought back. Chomping down on her attacker's hand, Elsie kicked back and landed her heeled boots in the perfect place, his groin and the man let out a girlish scream, and released Elsie. She stumbled away from him, taking a defensive pose as she analyzed the situation quickly, trying to regain her sense of what was happening. On the ground lay a man with a large afro dressed in a casual blue suit, and out of an inconspicuous white car, came running a younger looking man with longish hair and a matching blue suit, screaming at the top of his lungs. " ! STOP! WE JUST WANT TO TALK!" he passed by his fallen friend and grabbed for Elsie's hand as she began walking away. "Wait! Please, we need your help!" Elsie smiled as she realized she had won this round, and turned slowly to face the pleading man. "With what exactly, do you by chance mean the Kira case? If so, I'm in." the man stared dumbfounded, and fumbled with his words. "Okay! Well that was easier than I thought it would be! If you're seriously in then, come with us!" He said, more excitedly now, as he motioned toward the man Elsie had injured, who was slowly getting off the ground and limping to the white car.

"Watari! Who's that coming in the building with Matsuda and Aizawa? " L questioned, fingers flying as he typed away another report on his computer, keeping watch on the security cameras all at once. " Oh, she's a special guest Ryuzaki, no need to worry." he said quickly, "I don't like surprises Watari, you know this." But the chat line was ended before he could hear Watari's answer. _"Oh well, let's just see how this turns out"_ he sighed, watching as the girl made her way up the elevators, followed closely by the two detectives, and went to make proper arrangements quickly for the newcomer.

_Okay there it is! Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review, see you next time!_

_-Zoofrog2_


End file.
